


As long as I've got you

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x13 spoilers, Angst, Ark AU, Brief Violence, Fluff, M/M, brief description of the pike and murphy scene on the ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Ark flashbacks from the latest episode. </p><p>No one cares about a bunch of teenage criminals but Jasper knows that he'd do anything for Monty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as I've got you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasbaejordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasbaejordan/gifts).



> The jonty feels in those flashbacks were strong (even though Monty wasn't there!) I'm just satisfying my jonty needs by making the whole earth skills class from Jasper's point of view with a jonty aftermath. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also happy early birthday Jas. This is for you because we're both missing jonty at the moment <3

When the guards told Jasper that he was required to attend a series of Earth Skills classes he was just glad to get out of his cell. When he was told that Monty wouldn’t be in his class he decided it wasn’t worth it. Ever since Jasper and Monty had been arrested for stealing marijuana from the med bay (and _someone_ forgot to replace it) the guards had been doing everything in their power to keep them apart.

 

Jasper suffered through the next two weeks of Earth Skills by cracking jokes with Harper and Miller and doing his best to annoy Pike. He’d meet Monty in the cafeteria for dinner and they’d make the most of their time together by joking around and making fun of their fellow prisoners. Seeing Monty was the best part of Jasper’s day.

 

Jasper leant back in his seat counting down the minutes until Earth Skills was over and he could go and meet Monty. Miller and Harper next to him talking in low voices as Pike walked to the front of the room.

 

“I’m sure all of you will be glad to know that we are officially done talking about Earth Skills.” Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. It had been nice to socialise with people like Miller and Harper but he was bored of talking about Earth Skills. What was the point if they were never even going to go to Earth?

 

Murphy got up to leave and Pike called for him to sit down. “How would you feel about assisting me in today’s lesson Mr Murphy?” Pike asked. Jasper thought there was something a little odd about Pike’s tone of voice and he sat up straighter and listened closely.

 

“Sign me up” Murphy shrugged.

 

Then Pike punched Murphy in the face. Jasper jumped back in shock, his chair nearly tipping over as he tried to wrap his head around what had just happened. Pike punched Murphy again and the entire room gasped. Murphy sat down and Pike loomed over him. Jasper gulped, his heart beating faster from the tension that was building in the room. He barely heard Pike belittle Murphy and he jumped again as Pike punched Murphy for a third time.

 

“Do something” Pike said.

 

“I get it” Murphy shrugged and Jasper admired how calm the boy was being. “You want to get us to fight back.”

 

“No” Pike replied. He grabbed Murphy and threw him against the wall, punching him repeatedly.

 

Jasper leapt up. He didn’t even like Murphy but there was no way that he was letting a _teacher_ beat him up. “Leave him alone” he shouted as people screamed and jumped out of the way.

 

“No one’s coming to help you” Pike told them as Fox ran to the door and tried desperately to get the attention of the guards. Jasper ran at Pike to try and stop him from hitting Murphy again but Pike threw him off. He stood dazed as he watched as Pike threw Murphy onto the table and started trying to strangle him. Miller grabbed a pipe and hit Pike over the head, causing him to release Murphy just as Councillor Kane and a guard stormed into the room.

 

Jasper’s heart was beating erratically and he tried to calm his breathing. _What the hell had just happened?_

 

“Are you out of your minds?” Kane yelled and Jasper shrank back. Of course _they’d_ get the blame. “What the hell is this?”

 

“Graduation” Pike muttered. Then he left the room leaving a group of shell shocked prisoners behind him.

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

Jasper had never been so glad to get to the cafeteria. All he wanted to do was to get to Monty. He saw his friend standing in the queue for his rations and his shoulders slumped in relief.

 

“Monty” he called, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. Monty turned around his smile falling when he saw Jasper’s expression.

 

He left the queue and hurried towards Jasper. “Are you ok?” he asked when he reached him.

 

Jasper didn’t reply. He reached out and pulled Monty into a hug. Prisoners weren’t really supposed to touch each other but at this point Jasper didn’t really care. Right now he just needed Monty to hold him.

 

Monty hugged him back tightly for a few moments before drawing back slightly so he could see Jasper’s face. “What the hell happened in Earth Skills?” he asked.

 

“Pike attacked Murphy” Jasper whispered.

 

Monty looked horrified. “What do you mean?” he asked. “Why did Pike attack him?”

 

Jasper shook his head. “I have no idea” he gulped, the shock beginning to hit him. “Murphy wasn’t even doing anything wrong for once and Pike just kept punching him and then he put his hands around Murphy’s neck.” He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. “We kept trying to help but when I tried to stop Pike he shoved me.”

 

Monty looked furious and his arms tightened around Jasper. “He _shoved_ you?” he said angrily. “That’s- that’s disgusting. He’s a teacher! We need to tell someone.”

 

Jasper laughed bitterly. “Who’s going to believe us? We’re criminals remember. No one cares about us.” Monty looked at him sadly before pulling him close. Jasper sighed feeling his panic slowly ebb away. It was amazing how just being near Monty could calm him.

 

“Hey” a voice cut through Jasper’s thoughts. He looked up to see a guard glaring at him and Monty. “Get your rations. The quicker you eat, the quicker I can get you back to your cells.” Jasper reluctantly moved away from Monty and shrugged his shoulders at his friend. Monty was the only person who cared about him but that was ok. He didn’t think he needed anyone else.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Jasper was rudely awakened the next morning by the sounds of banging and shouting. He’d just swung his legs out of bed when the door to his cell opened and two guards burst in. Jasper’s first thought was that something had happened to Monty and his stomach twisted.

 

“Prisoner 290, stand with your back against the wall” one of the guards ordered. Jasper did as he was told wondering what was going on. Then a terrible thought hit him.

 

“Wait” he laughed nervously. “You’re not going to float me are you? I’m only 15! I’ve still got another two and a half years left before it’s legal to float me.”

 

“Hold out your right arm” the guard said, sounding bored.

 

“Please” Jasper said, his voice shaking as the guard clicked some sort of band round his wrist. “If you’re going to float me let me say goodbye to Monty first. He’s all I care about.”

 

“You’re not going to float” the younger guard said. “You’re being sent to Earth.”

 

“Wilson” the first guard snapped. “We’re under strict instructions not to tell the prisoners what’s happening.

 

Wilson snorted. “They’re about to get on a freaking dropship. I think they’d have figured it out pretty quickly.”

 

Jasper barely listened to their bickering as they escorted him from his cell. _Earth?_ Why the hell was he being sent to Earth? Wouldn’t they be dead as soon as they hit the ground? The truth hit him a moment later. They were expendable. He joined a long line of prisoners all headed towards the loading dock. Miller was behind him, his Dad, the chief of the guard, was walking beside him.

 

"Dad" Jasper heard Miller say and he was alarmed to hear his friend's voice wobble slightly. Miller was one of the tougher delinquents and Jasper had never seen him upset. "I need to see Bryan."

 

"You can't" David Miller replied, sounding pained. "No one's allowed to know that this dropship has launched."

 

"Just... If you see him, tell him I love him" Miller said softly.

 

"I will" David said. Jasper was about to turn around and comfort Miller when he suddenly realised that the person _he_ loved was missing.

 

He looked around for Monty but couldn’t spot him. “Where’s Monty?” he asked no one in particular. “Is he already on board?” No one answered him and Jasper felt his chest tighten in panic. He stopped and looked around wildly, analysing every person who walked past. What if Monty wasn’t going to Earth? What if they were separated forever? He didn't think he could survive without Monty. He loved him too much.

 

“Move” a guard grunted, shoving Jasper forward. Jasper stumbled along until he reached the dropship. He slipped inside and saw a young guard with dark hair and freckles who he hadn’t seen before.

 

“Hey” he said nervously. “I was wondering if you could tell me if Monty Green’s on board.”

 

The guard blinked looking startled. “Uh… no, sorry” he said. “I don’t have that information.”

 

Jasper felt deflated. “Oh” he said softly. “Never mind, thanks anyway Sir.” He turned away moving further into the dropship as tears stung his eyes. He just wanted Monty.

 

He felt a hand on his arm. “I think I saw Monty on the first floor” Murphy said gruffly, His face and neck were covered in bruises and Jasper felt a pang of sympathy for him.

 

“Thanks” Jasper said. Murphy nodded at him, a sort of recognition that Jasper had tried to help him the day before in Earth Skills. Before Jasper could say anything Murphy slipped away amongst a crowd of prisoners and Jasper started climbing the ladder.

 

When he reached the first floor he glanced around and to his relief he immediately spotted Monty. He was chatting to Harper and a boy who Jasper thought was called Finn. “Monty” Jasper said, his voice carrying across the cramped space. Monty turned towards him, a grin lighting up his face and Jasper crossed the room quickly, took Monty in his arms and kissed him.

 

Monty made a surprised noise before kissing Jasper back, reaching up to run a hand through Jasper’s hair. Jasper ignored the wolf whistles from the other delinquents in the room and just focused on how soft and sweet Monty’s lips were.

 

Monty pulled away after a few seconds blushing hard and looked up at Jasper. “Not that I’m complaining” he said, “but what was that for.”

 

“Well” Jasper said trying to catch his breath, “we might die from radiation or in a fiery explosion on the way down so I thought that now might be the best time to show you how I feel. I love you Monty Green.”

 

“That’s so romantic” he heard Harper whisper.

 

Monty rolled his eyes and looped his arms around Jasper’s neck. “I love you too, you idiot” he murmured as he pulled Jasper in for another kiss. Their romantic moment was interrupted a few seconds later by the overhead system telling them to get to their seats. Monty grabbed Jasper’s hand and pulled him towards two seats by the wall. The guards climbed up the stairs and lowered an unconscious blonde girl into a seat near them and the chancellor’s son dropped into the seat beside her.

 

As soon as they were strapped in Monty reached for Jasper’s hand again. “We’re going to Earth Jas” he whispered excitedly. “We won’t need to play ‘on which planet would you rather’ because we’re going to be on Earth!”

 

Jasper found himself smiling as the floor shook as the dropship launched from the Ark. He squeezed Monty’s hand. “Earth” he murmured. “That’s the dream.”

 

And Jasper Jordan realised that he was prepared for anything that Earth threw at him as long as Monty Green was by his side.


End file.
